Miraculous Tattoos
by UnicornMafia6234
Summary: What happens when Master Fu visits Marinette and Adrien's class to give them and their friends a gift and unveil some interesting secrets. Rated T because of Language. (Disclaimer: I do not own MLB, or the artwork this story is based on, all rights go to them.)


**Greeting petite unicorn,**

 **It is I again with another fanfic!**

 **BTW: This has a weird AU, it is based on some art work I found online, all right to that belong to the artist, they are pics of the superheroes with cool glowing tattoos on their backs.**

 **And this is also a reveal fix, don't judge.**

 **All the superheroes will be in this:**

 **Ladybug: Marinette**

 **Chat Noir: Adrien**

 **Volpina: Alya**

 **Jade Turtle: Nino**

 **Queen Bee: Chloe**

 **I will update my other story soon so don't worry, unicorns.**

 **With that, Happy Reading!**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

"Who is he?" The class wondered as a petite old man with a walking stick entered the classroom. He looked somewhat Asian and wore a red Hawaiian shirt.

"Greetings, Students! I am Master Fu, you may call me Master Fu, I have come here to enhance you classmates powers…" Said the man, but then he notice a red heir boy in the back of the room had his hand raised. "Yes, young man with the red hair!"

"I don't understand what you mean by powers, our classmates are all normal, nothing special about us!" Asked Nathaniel confused. Ooooh...they haven't revealed their identities yet! Well that's about to change. This will be exciting! Thought Master Fu as he shot a questioning look at a bluenette in the second row.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap! Marinette's Brain errupted.

"Anyways, you will all understand what I mean in about two minutes, all secrets will be revealed and all my ships will become canon, moving on!" Cheered Master Fu. "I will call on each super hero in this room and he will rise and I will give him/her their new powers, I know this is confusing but play along and it will all make sense." The class gave each other confused looks but decided to play along.

CRAAAAAAAP! What should I do now everyone will hate Ladybug! Wait...the rest of the super heroes are in this class?

"Okay now lets start… when I call the superhero name he/she will rise and the I will bestow their new powers! I expect you will not overwhelm them with questions or harass them," explained before calling out the first name.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

"Queen Bee!" Called Master Fu.

In turn, Chloe started to rise in thin air, levitating! Her eyes closed and she was enveloped by yellow light. As the light slowly wore off, they saw a Chloe in a black crop tank top and a gleaming tattoo glowing gold on her back.

"Woooaaah!" The class cooed as they saw Chloe, "Y-your Queen Bee?" Asked Rose shyly.

"Yes," answered Chloe.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

"Jade Turtle!", called Master Fu.

Nino started rising and levitating… "Holy Fudge!", gawked Adrien as he saw best friend with a huge glowing green tattoo trailing on his back. "My best friend is Jade Turtle!" Cried Adrien and he threw himself on Nino, smiling like an idiot.

"Yes, dude…" he said, sheepishly smiling at Alya.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

"Volpina!", called Master Fu.

This was Alya's time to S-H-I-N-E! And she did just that. She got swallowed in orange light, and boom the light wore off in a huge boom! She was clothed in a open back tank top showing off a huge beautiful glowing orange tattoo.

"Dudette!" Gasped Nino in total awe.

"What?" Asked Alya sheepishly.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

"Now the last two superheroes, now remember not to pester or overwhelm them with questions," reminded the class. "And according to the book of Miraculouses it is obvious that these two are soulmates, they have special powers that they can only wield together. It is called Karma Strike Force and these superheroes are none other than Ladybug and Chat Noir!", revealed Master Fu.

"Moving on, Chat Noir!" Chanted Master Fu, to everyone's surprise a certain blond was levitation, unlike the other callings he then chanted "Ladybug!" In turn the Bluenette rose, then both of them were enveloped in light, covering them from the universe.

What the Heck, thought Marinette wait soulmates! The started fading and were put down on the ground with their backs glowing green and red. Marinette's back was not the only thing glowing red, her cheeks put her suit to shame.

Adrien kindly smiled to Marinette, promptly Marinette fainted.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

 **Done this one-shot, if you want I can write more and make this a story.**

 **I will take suggestions for what happens next, if you want.**

 **Don't worry I will update my next story soon, very soon!**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **DayZ6234**


End file.
